Pumpkinmon and Gotsumons Big Day Out
by The Fifth Dark Master
Summary: Remember Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, those two lovable lunatics who used to work for Myotismon? Well there back, and are about to cause a heck of alot of trouble for the Season Two kids!
1. And So it Begins!

Pumpkinmon's and Gotsumon's Big Day Out   
  
By the Fifth Dark Master   
  
  
Location: The Motomyia Apartment.   
Time: The wonderful time, knows as the summer holidays!   
  
  
  
"Man...this summer really bites!"   
  
"Yes...Davis, we heard you the last seven times!"   
  
Davis sat forward on the armchair. "Excuse me Ken...but at least I'm doing something!"   
  
Yolei rolled her eyes. "Typical of Davis to think complaining is the only way to pass the time!"   
  
It was mid-July, and the gang were bored, Davis was lumped in an armchair in the Motomyia apartment, with Veemon sitting at the side, Yolei was leaning against Ken on the sofa, with Poramon lying on her stomach, Ken was sitting on the couch, with Wormon perched on his head, Kari and TK were sitting against each other on the ground, with Gatomon and Patomon sitting nearby, and Cody was sprawled all over the floor, and Armdaillomon in a similar fashion.   
  
Davis muttered under his breath as he sat back in his armchair.   
  
"Well,"Cody began. "Why don't we go get some ice creams?"   
  
Yolei sighed. "We did that two hours ago..."   
  
"Why don't I show you some of my kendo moves?"   
  
"Because," Yolei sniggered. "You nearby broke Davis' ribs last time we tried that! Imagine, a little guy like Cody, beating up Davis!"   
  
Everyone chuckled, except Cody and Davis.   
  
"Aw...cut it out Yolei!" Davis moaned, sweatdropping. "You're as bad as a Tyrannamon with a headac-"   
  
He then paused.   
  
"What's wrong Davis?" Kari asked.   
  
"Yeah..." Yolei said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you go on Davis!"   
  
Davis clicked his fingers and jumped out of the armchair. "Why the hell didn't I think of it before?! Of course!"   
  
"Oh...so it thinks now?" Yolei laughed.   
  
"Why don't we go to the Digital World?" Davis grinned.   
  
"The Digital World?!" Everyone repeated   
  
Davis nodded. "Yeah...the Digital World!"   
  
"But Davish..." Veemon whispered. "Didn't your mom say we weren't aloud use the computer on summer days?"   
  
Davis sweatdropped. "Oh yeah...she gave me that big 'Go out and play, it's wonderful day' lecture..." he sighed, sitting back down in the armchair.   
  
But Yolei stood up, taking out her D3. "But I can't stand in here! C'mon guys, we gotta do something!"   
  
"Yolei sounds desperate..." Cody muttered to Armdaillomon.   
  
"...who isn't?!" Armdaillomon muttered back.   
  
"C'mon Davis...I'm sure your parents won't notice!" Yolei said. "We won't be gone for long!"   
  
TK sweatdropped, speaking for the first time. "I don't know Yolei, what if we run into trouble?"   
  
Kari nodded. "I'm inclined to agree with TK...we might run into something real bad!"   
  
"Well, if Kari agrees with TS, I agree with Kari!" Davis said, folding his arms.   
  
Yolei shrugged and her and Poromon got up off the sofa walked past Davis, down the hallway . "Fine by me...where's your Dad's laptop?"   
  
"Oh...em...in my Dad's study-" Davis the jumped and realised what he said. "Hey! Hold on!" he ran off after Yolei as Veemon followed.   
  
TK sighed as him, Kari, Gatomon, and Patomon got up and followed Davis down the hallway. "When those two get together, one always agrees with the opposite of the other!"   
  
Cody tuted and patted Ken on the back as the two walked into Mr. Motomyia's study. "And you have to put up with her every day...your poor soul..."   
  
Ken sweatdropped as Cody and Armdaillomon chuckled.   
  
Yolei, meanwhile, was shoving documents off the desk the laptop was on, trying to reach the 'On' button.   
  
"Hey!" Davis protested, waving his hands in the air. "What are you doing Yolei?! Dad's going to flip when he sees this!"   
  
Yolei wasn't listening and let out an 'Ah-ha!' when she could see the 'On' button. She flicked it on.   
  
"Everybody ready?" she asked.   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement while Davis frantically picked up his dad's files and piled them back on the desk.   
  
"Yolei," Davis began, his voice taking on a rare serious tone. "I really have a bad felling abo-"   
  
Yolei sighed, as she held her D3 up to the laptop screen as the familiar image of the Digi-Port came up onto the screen.   
  
"Now..." she began, as she held her D3 up to the screen. Suddenly, the computer screen flickered and when out and came back again, it then flickered.   
  
"I was afraid of this!" Davis exclaimed, shoving Yolei aside, as he walked forward and began fiddling with the keys. "C'mon work...you hunk of junk! Work! Too bad...it's running on a low battery!"   
  
Davis then bagged the computer screen and strange yellow energy flickered around it, emitting from the Digi-Port.   
  
"Can we still try it?" Yolei asked, sweatdropping.   
TK shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea...if we use the Digi-Port on a computer with a low battery we could end up in another diemension like the Dark Ocean!"   
  
Ken agreed. "TK's right...just leave it...we'll get some ice-creams!"   
  
"Oh goody!" Veemon grinned, running out. "I'm getting a double-chocolate sundae!"   
  
"Hey!" Armdaillomon shouted after him. "Not before me!"   
  
While the other Digidestined left the room, Davis stayed behind to shut the laptop down.   
  
Then, inexplicably, the laptop turned itself off, and Davis shrugged and ran out.   
  
"Hey! Veemon! Don't buy all the chocolate sundaes! I'll have to pay for it! Veemon!" he shouted, slamming the apartment door after him.   
  
*   
  
While, the Digidestined left the vacant Motomyia apartment, the laptop lay in the Motomyia apartment, undisturbed, until, it's screen flicked back to life, showing the image of the Digi-Port, which was flickering badly on the screen.   
  
The laptop shook, as energy crackled around it, and instead of a happy image of the Digital World, the image on the Digi-Port showed a place of darkness, where tortured screams could be heard, energy continued to crackle around the Digi-Port as there was an explosion, and two small figures fell screaming out of the laptop and into a file cabinet in the study, knocking it over and throwing documents everywhere.   
  
One of those figures, climbed out of the documents, and shook himself.   
  
He was a small Digimon, made of rocks, he blinked his beady eyes and looked at his surroundings. "Where the heck am I?" he wondered aloud. His name was Gotsumon.   
  
The other small figure groaned underneath the documents and stood up, and looked like something out of a Halloween nightmare!   
  
He had a small pumpkin head with an axe stuck in it, and his body looked like that of a badly stitched up soft-top, he also for some reason, wore a small green cape. He was also a Digimon, Pumpkinmon.   
  
"Ooo...limbo sucks!" Pumpkinmon muttered, rubbing his pumpkin head. He then jumped when he saw the figure standing beside him. "That you Gotsumon?"   
  
Gotsumon jumped also. "Pumpkinmon! My friend!"   
  
"My pal!" Pumpkinmon laughed.   
  
"Amigo!"   
  
"Ami!"   
  
"Buddy!"   
  
"Comrade!"   
  
"Chum!"   
  
"...put her there!" they said at the same time, both shaking the other's hand vigorously.   
  
"Not that I'm happy to see you..." Pumpkinmon began. "But how the heck did we end up here?!"   
  
Gotsumon shrugged. "Last thing I remember was Myotismon's bats chewing me alive...and then after that...after that..."   
  
The two then shivered, and Pumpkinmon then perked up a little. "Now what? We're back from the dead and I'm ready to party!"   
  
Gotsumon laughed. "Now you're talking!"   
  
Pumpkinmon then looked at the melting mess that was once the Motomyia's laptop. "Umm...I think we should leave before someone blames us for that!" he gulped, sweatdropping.   
  
"Yeah..." Gotsumon nodded. "What if it's owned by a creature of the supernatural??!"   
  
Pumpkinmon jumped again. "Hey! Don't be putting ideas in my head!" he yelled.   
  
Suddenly, the desk the laptop was on, collapsed, scaring the hell out of the two Digimon.   
  
"It's a P-P-P-P-Poltergeist!!!" Gotsumon screamed, running out of the study, down the hall, and of the Motomyia residence.   
  
"Wait for me lunkhead!" Pumpkinmon wailed, running after his pal.


	2. Pumpkin Park Madness!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Gotsumon roared, running out of the Motomyia apartment, and down the hallway.   
  
"Hey! Wait up ! Don't leave me with the Poltergeist!!" Pumkinmon called, catching up to his friend.   
  
The two then skidded to a halt in front of an elevator.   
  
"Now what?" Gotsumon asked.   
  
"Wecan use this elevatorwiggybob!" Pumpkinmon grinned, pressing the top arrow button for the elevator to come up.   
  
"No! You're supposed to press this bottom arrow button!" Gotsumon pointed out, pressing it.   
  
"No! You lunkhead! This one!" Pumpkinmon insisted, pressing the top arrow button again.   
  
*   
  
Meanwhile, inside the lift Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were trying to gain access to, there was a young man humming to himself.   
  
Suddenly, the lift shot up.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Then it shot down., causing the man to trip over and fall flat on his face.   
  
"Off!" he muttered, then he stood up again.   
  
Then the lift shot down. He fell down.   
  
Then it shot up, he landed on the ceiling.   
  
Up.   
  
Down   
  
Up.   
  
Down.   
  
"Aggh!" he moaned, falling to the ground. "WHO THE HELL KEEPS DOING THAT?!!!!!"   
  
*   
  
"I keep telling you Gotsumon it's this one!" Pumpkinmon insisted, pressing the top arrow again.   
  
"Look Halloween face it's this one!!" Gotsumon shouted, shoving Pumpkinmon out of the way and pressing the bottom arrow button.   
  
Suddenly the two jumped when the heard a blood curdling scream which sounded sounded something like this:   
  
"Oooo...THE....'ELL 'EEPS OOOOOING THAT??"   
  
Gotsumon jumped into Pumpkinmon's arms. "The whole frickin place is haunted it telz ye!"   
  
Pumpkinmon dropped his rocklike pal and took off down the hallway. "I dunno about you but I'm taking the stairs!"   
  
"Hey!! Hey!!" Gotsumon wailed after him. "Not before me you ain't!"   
  
Gotsumon ran after his friend as the lift came up, and the poor man who had been in the lift during this whole affair, stumbled out, gripping his stomach.   
  
"That....was....unpleasant..." he gagged, then he threw up.   
  
*   
  
"Anybody home?" Davis called, as he and Veemon, and the rest of the Digidestined and Digimon walked into the Motomyia apartment. "Great! No June! This is my lucky day!"   
  
Veemon gripped his nose. "Ewww! Whats that awful smell Davish?"   
  
Yolei walked in and chocked. "Eww...Davis! Is that your mom's cooking? It's almost as bad as Kari's mom!"   
  
Kari grabbed her nose. "She's right Davis! Find out what it is!"   
  
"Maybe some forgot to clean out a litterbox..." Gatomon muttered.   
  
Davis, covering his nose, stumbled down the hallway towards the direction of the smell and walked into the Motomyia's study.   
  
He let out a scream and on that note, the Digidestined and Digimon raced to the study.   
  
"Are you okay Davis?" Yolei asked. "I haven't heard you scream like that since Cody used his kendo moves on you and - Oh my God!"   
  
Hawkmon wrinkled his nose at the sight, (thanks to a good chunk of ice-cream Poromon had digivolved). "It looks like leather boots boiled in a gooy stew mixed with the most horrid of spices!" He sniffed the air. "Smells like it too!"   
  
In the center of the room was the desk that the Motomyia's laptop once rested, and on top of it was a twisted, gooy black metal, which must have once been the laptop.   
  
Davis gapped at the side. "I am SO dead! Well, nice knowing you all!"   
  
*   
  
Meanwhile, several blocks away, Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were moping around the streets, bored.   
  
"I think this place has gotten duller!" Pumpkinmon exclaimed.   
  
"Well, lucky we rode into town, we'll certainly liven it up!" Gotsumon chuckled.   
  
The two then grinned mischievous grins at each other as they came to Obadia Park.   
  
The two walked in and saw a couple kissing on a nearby park bench.   
  
"Oh my GOD!" Pumpkinmon yelled, running over. "Stop trying to swallow that gals tongue!"   
  
The couple on the bench jumped and Pumpkinmon grabbed the man by the shirt. "What the hells wrong you soony? This is how you kiss a lady properly!"   
  
Pumpkinmon then grabbed the lady sitting nearby and smacked a huge kiss on her lips.   
  
She screamed as her and her boyfriend jumped off the bench and ran off leaving Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon in a fit of giggles.   
  
"Thanks!" Pumpkinmon yelled after them. "And call me!"   
  
"That was fun!" Gotsumon laughed, as Pumpkinmon collapsed to the ground howling with laughter. "What next?"   
  
*   
  
In another part of the park, a man sat down at a bench near a lake, and began throwing breadcrumbs to the ducks in the lake.   
  
The first breadcrumb sailed through the air and was about to land in the water when a pumpkin head popped out of the water and caught the breadcrumb in his mouth and dived under again.   
  
"Wha-?" the man exclaimed, then shook himself. "No...no...I m-must have imagined it!"   
  
He then flung another breadcrumb into the lake as a head made of rocks popped out of the water and caught the breadcrumb in his mouth. It then vanished under the water.   
  
The man gulped. "I knew I shouldn't have taken a day off today..." He got off the bench and proceeded to leave when a shout from the lake stopped him short.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
The man turned and saw the pumpkin and rock head sticking out of the water, with angry expressions on their faces.   
  
"Where do you think your going?! Your not getting a tip for this y'know!" the pumpkin head, (which unknown to the man, was Pumpkinmon!)   
  
"We wanna see the manager!" the rock head, (Gotsumon), demanded.   
  
The man screamed and ran off screaming. "Lake Monsters! Lake Monsters!" at the top of his lungs.   
  
"That was great!" Gotsumon laughed, as he and Pumpkinmon climbed out of the lake.   
  
Pumpkinmon grinned. "Yeah...and this is only the beginning!"   
  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter Three coming soon! Don't miss it as the Season Two confront the gruesome twosome! 


	3. We're in Trouble Now!

"Davis? Davis honey, I'm home!" Mrs Motomyia shouted, as she walked into the Motomyia apartment.   
  
Mrs Motomyia jumped when she saw Davis and his five friends and their six Digimon standing there, all had their hands behind their backs, and grinning nervously.   
  
"D-Davis is everything okay?" Mrs Motomyia asked, sweatdropping.   
  
Davis grin grew wider. "Er...e-everythings okay Mom! Nothing to see here!" he chuckled.   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
"No, n-not at all...." Ken spoke up.   
  
Mrs Motomyia looked behind Davis. "Davis...why are you clutching a garbage bag?"   
  
Davis held up the bag, the one he had been trying to hide behind back, (or at least trying to), and looked at it. "Oh this? Well...em..."   
  
"Sorry Mrs Motomyia...." Cody stepped forward, bowing. "It appears we all had a lot a lot to eat, myself especially, and we made quite a mess, and Davis was kind enough to clean it himself!"   
  
"Oh!" Mrs Motomyia grinned. "Well done Davis! Why don't you go put it in the rubbage tip outside?"   
  
"Huh? Oh sure thing mom!" Davis chuckled, as his Mom went into the Motomyia kitchen. Davis turned to Cody. "Gee, thanks Cody! I thought for sure I was a goner there! Now, we gotta figure out how to explain to my Dad why his laptop nothing but a pile of black goo! Any suggestions?"   
  
Suddenly, a key turned in the latch, and Mr Motomyia walked in.   
  
"Hi Davis!" Mr Motomyia smiled. "I got off early today! But first, I wanna use my laptop for something..."   
  
"B-But Dad!" Davis stuttered, as his Dad said his hellos to Mrs Motomyia, and walked into his study.   
  
  
"AAAAGGGHHHH! Where's my laptop! DAVIS!" Mr Motoymia roared from the study.   
  
Yolei sweatdropped and turned to Davis. "You know what? I remembered there was something me and Ken had to do!"   
  
Yolei then grabbed Ken's arm and dragged him out the Motomyia door, as Hawkmon and Wormon ran after them.   
  
"Umm...bye..." Ken muttered, as he and Yolei exited the room.   
  
Cody then turned to Davis and nodded. "I-I uhh...just remembered I'm scheduled for a late night kendo practice with Grampa! Seeya Davis!" he shouted, as he and Armadillomon ran out.   
  
  
"And me and TK have to study for a history test tomorrow!" Kari grinned nervously, as she, TK, Patomon and Gatomon ran out.   
  
"But Kari!" Davis called back. "This is the summer! There's no school tomorrow!"   
  
Veemon sweatdropped. "We're in a real jam now Davish!"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Operator?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you have a listing under 'TK'?   
  
"Well isn't that a first name? We need second name..."   
  
"Second name? Umm...whats his second name Pumpkinmon?"   
  
"It's Takishi lunkhead!" Pumpkinmon shouted.   
  
"'Takishi'?" Gotsumon repeated. "I thought I ate a salad called that once-"   
  
"Just get to the frickin' point rockface!" Pumpkinmon sighed.   
  
"Are you still there?" the operator said at the other end of the line.   
  
Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were in a telephone booth, with Gotsumon balancing on Pumpkinmon's shoulders, as Gotsumon tried to talk to the operator. You see, they had decided to re-establish contact with TK and Matt, two of the Digidestined kids they met four years ago, when Myotismon invaded Odabia on his mad quest for the Eight Digidestined.   
  
"Hmm...your in luck!" the operator said. "There's one listing under Takishi..."   
  
The operator gave Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon the address, and Gotsumon was about to hang up when he asked the operator something. "Umm operator?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Is your Frigimon running?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"WELL I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO GO CATCH IT THEN WON'T YOU?!!" Gotsumon roared into the reciever as he hung it up. Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon gave each other high-fives and ran out of the phone box.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Are we there yet? I'm hungry!"   
  
"I'm hungry too..." Pumpkinmon agreed, "Wait! Here we are!" He grinned, as the two walked into TK's apartment complex.   
  
"I hope this place isn't haunted too..." Gotsumon muttered, as him and Pumpkinmon walked along the hallways, towards TK's apartment.   
  
"I hope not! But as the song says 'When there's something strange and it don't look good...who you gonna call?"   
  
"Ghostbusters!" the two sang at the same time as they reached the door of the Takishi's apartment.   
  
Pumpkinmon knocked once.   
  
No answer.   
  
Pumpkinmon knocked twice.   
  
No answer.   
  
Pumpkinmon knocked four times.   
  
No answer.   
  
Pumpkinmon then began banging fists against the door repeatedly.   
  
No answer!   
  
"Uhh...Pumpkinmon...I don't think anyone's home!" Gotsumon sweatdropped.   
  
"What made you think that?" Pumpkinmon said, as he banged again on the door and the door banged open.   
  
"Finally! Now, a dump like this has gotta have a kitchen!" Pumpkinmon said, as he ran inside.   
  
"Isn't this technically trespassing?" Gotsumon gulped, as he strolled in.   
  
"Aha!" Pumpkinmon exclaimed from the kitchen.   
  
Gotsumon then ran into the kitchen. "What? What is it?"   
  
"Look!" Pumpkinmon said, pointing, his mouth salivating. "There IT is!"   
  
Gotsumon looked up, and there, standing in front of him, was that marvellous thing, known as the fridge!   
  
"C'mon, give me a boost up!" Pumpkinmon said, trying to reach the fridge handle.   
  
Gotsumon obeyed, but Pumpkinmon had little success pulling the fridge door open.   
  
Pumpkinmon pulled harder. "C'mon! Its like someone glued it together! How the heck will we- AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"   
  
The fridge fell over on top of them, and Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon pushed the fridge over on it's back ,as they got up and shook themselves.   
  
"Man, someone is going to have to pay for that!" Gotsumon sweatdropped.   
  
"Well, it ain't going to be me!" Pumpkinmon nodded, as he opened the fridge door and pulled out an ice-cream for himself and handed one to Gotsumon.   
  
Gotsumon devoured it in a second, but Pumpkinmon sucked his slowly and walked off to investigate other areas of the Takishi's apartment.   
  
Pumpkinmon, sucking on his ice-cream, walked into TK's room, and noticed the computer on TK's desk, against the wall.   
  
Pumpkinmon noticed nothing of interest to eat in the room and was about to walk out, when TK's computer switched on.   
  
"Hey Pumpkinmon!" Gotsumon shouted from the kitchen, the sound of pots and pans being thrown on the floor could be heard. "These people have loads of stuff to cook food, but have no food themselves! What kinda apartment is this? Hey wait a minute!"   
  
Gotsumon picked up a cooking pan and began banging his hand on it. "This makes a good beat! Maybe you and I could form a band - calling itself the PumpkinRockheads! Whatcha think? Pumpkinmon?"   
  
"Yeah...sure...whatever..." Pumpkinmon muttered, wiping ice-cream off his mouth as he walked towards the computer, the screen coming to life.   
  
"Hey! Here you are!" Gotsumon said, running into TK's room running over to Pumpkinmon where he was looking at the computer. "Hey! Are you going to finish that ice-cream?"   
  
Pumpkinmon waved his hand absent-mindedly. "Yeah...sure...whatever..."   
  
"Groovy!" Gotsumon exclaimed, swipping the ice-cream out of Pumpkinmon's hand and slurping on it. "Hey! What's up with that freaky screen thing?"   
  
"I...I haven't a clue..." Pumpkinmon muttered, as the image flickered to life.   
  
On the computer screen, fire could be seen burning in some sort of cavern, torturous screams echoed from the computer's sound system aswell as the cracking of whips.   
  
"There you are!" an evil voice boomed over the sound system, as a demonic face with yellow eyes and sharp horns came onto the computer screen. "Well, what have you got to say for yourselves? Escaping from my domain indeed!"   
  
Gotsumon turned to Pumpkinmon. "Is this some sort of screen saver?"   
  
"Beats the heck out of me! Maybe it's a virus...or somethin" Pumpkinmon shrugged.   
  
Gotsumon devoured the last of the ice-cream and hopped up onto the computer's desk, and began banging the computer screen.   
  
"H-Hey!" the evil voice on the computer screen protested. "Will you quit-Ow! Ow! Strange...you hitting the computer shouldn't be hurting me..."   
  
  
"Maybe it's a video game!" Pumpkinmon grinned, hopping on the desk's seat and grabbing the joystick. "Who am I playing?"   
  
"This is not a computer simulation!" the evil visage on the computer boomed out. "This is Demonmon! And I know who you too are Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon! Due to a dimensional flaw you somehow escaped the prision your master Myotismon transported you to when those bats devoured you! What have you got to say for yourselves?"   
  
Pumpkinmon turned to Gotsumon. "Now that's todays computer games! They can identify your names and all!"   
  
Gotsumon nodded. "Yeah...I wonder how many lives you have?"   
  
Demonmon roared and somehow, his clawed-hand burst out of the computer screen and grabbed Pumpkinmon. "C'mere you little pipsqueak! You are returning whether you like it or not!"   
  
"Ah! Pumpkinmon!" Gotsumon gasped. "Let him go you-hold on a sec!I remember you!"   
  
Demonmon chuckled, as he gripped onto Pumpkinmon tighter. "Yes I thought the two of you would, when you leave my realm the memories begin to fade...because your mind blocks them out but eventually they return! And now, your fate is sealed!"   
  
Pumpkinmon's eyes widened in recognition as he looked at Demonmon's face, he then tried to struggle out of his hand.   
  
An idea then hit Gotsumon, and he grabbed the computer, and Demonmon was so taken aback his hand let go of Pumpkinmon.   
  
"What are you doing?" the evil visage of Demonmon demanded, inisde the computer screen, waving his fist at Gotsumon.   
  
"See you in hell um...you hell creature!" Gotsumon shouted, as he flung TK's computer out the window, shattering the glass.   
  
"Hey!" Demonmon's voice boomed through the sound system, as the entire computer plummeted to the ground outside. "This isn't funnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"   
  
"Let's get out of here pal!" Gotsumon screamed, running out of the room.   
  
"Sounds like a good idea t'me!" Pumpkinmon nodded, as the two ran screaming from the Taikishi's apartment.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Gee TK, I hope Davis' parents aren't too mad at him!" Patamon squeaked, as him and TK walked home.   
  
"I wouldn't worry Patamon," TK shrugged. "Davis has been in worse trouble then that - at least, I hope so!" TK chuckled, as him and Patomon came up to his apartment block.   
  
"Hey there TK!" a voice shouted from across the street.   
  
"Huh? Oh hi Izzy!" TK grinned, as Izzy and Tentamon ran over. "I don't usually see you two in this neck of the woods..."   
  
"Well...I had to hand in my computer to the electronics store, there's a problem with it not even I can figure out! I might have to buy a new one!" Izzy sighed.   
  
"Yes..." Tentamon nodded. "I suppose Izzy, you expect one to just drop out of the sky?"   
  
And on that note, a computer crashed into the sidewalk beside them.   
  
Everyone jumped, except Izzy, who looked up into the sky. "Amazing Tentamon! Your analysis proved correct! Shame its not in one piece though..."   
  
"Oh no!" TK gasped, examining the computer wreckage. "This is my computer! I think there's trouble in my apartment! C'mon Patomon!"   
  
TK and Patomon ran off into the apartment complex, as Izzy called after them.   
  
"Hey wait a minute guys! It could be big! Come back!" Izzy shouted.   
  
Suddenly, two strange creatures ran out of the apartment complex, the door TK had ran in barely a second before .One, Izzy recognised as a Gotsumon, the other looked like it was a late Halloween trick-or-treater.   
"Gangway!" they both screamed, and Izzy and Tentamon were forced to jump aside.   
  
"A Pumpkinmon?" Tentamon sweatdropped. "The only Pumpkinmon I know used to work for Myotismon!""   
  
"Myotsimon?" Izzy repeated. "This could be trouble Tentamon! C'mon, lets check it out!"   
  
And with that, Izzy and Tentamon took off after Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued!   
  
Who is Demonmon? Will Izzy and Tentamon be forced to battle Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon? Only time...and a few more chapter will tell! Please review! Your comments really boost my enthusiasim for this fic! 


	4. Now Thats A Punch in the...

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon ran down the Odabia backstreets and alleys, every turn they made, they expected to find Demonmon standing there, with a victorious grin on his face.   
  
Pumpkinmon was determined not to go back to that interdiemensional prision, and was going at a very fast pace.   
  
Gotsumon, however, was tiring out, and Pumpkinmon slowed down for his rookie friend.   
  
"I (gasp) think I (pant) need a (wheeze) rest...P-Pumpkinmon..." Gotsumon choked.   
  
"Man, you should take that annual cross-country in the Digital World!" Pumpkinmon exclaimed, crossing his arms. "Now that's a REAL challenge, if you ask me!"   
  
Gotsumon was bent over, breathing heavily, but chuckled slightly at Pumpkinmon's comment.   
  
Pumpkinmon was glad he had cheered his friend up, but Pumpkinmon was petrified. Where would Demonmon strike next?   
  
"Well, well, well, lookit at what we have here..." a voice said from behind Pumpkinmon.   
  
Pumpkinmon jumped looked behind him to see a young man in leather trousers, jacket, and several rings dangling from his face. Two other men and a female nearby wore similar clothes, none would look out of place at a rock concert.   
  
"...looks like we have some late Halloween trick-or-treakers!" the man chuckled, as his goons snorted with laughter.   
  
"And it looks like here we have some people who obviously couldn't find their way to a Marilyn Manson concert!" Pumpkinmon shot back.   
  
The man put his hand to his heart, and his face had an expression of mock sadness on his face. "Aw fellas...that hurt..."   
  
Another man walked up behind Gotsumon. "Hey buddy," he asked, an evil grin on his face. "Got the time?"   
  
Gotsumon nodded. "I sure indeedily do!" Gotsumon looked at his arm at the watch that suddnly appeared there. "Hmm...its about...two seconds before I punch you in the nuts and stuff you in that garbage can over there!"   
  
The man's eyes widened in pain, as Gotsumon did exactly that, Pumpkinmon picked up a garbage can and held it out, as Gotsumon kicked the man in the rear end, and he crashed into the garbage can.   
  
"Anyone else?" Pumpkinmon asked, brushing his hands.   
  
The leader sweatdropped. "Em...we just remembered a previous engagement! C'mon guys!" he shouted, as he and the gang ran off.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, nearby, Izzy and Tentamon peered round the corner, and had seen all that had happened between Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon and the punks.   
  
Izzy gulped. "I don't know if tackling them is such a good idea Tentamon! Lets look for them in the morning with more back up!"   
  
"And maybe some hockey gear..." Tentamon added.   
  
Izzy and Tentamon turned around and gasped when they saw Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon standing there in front of them!   
"Hm Gotsumon....it appears we have a pair of stalkers watching us..." Pumpkinmon said, his arms folded, and was narrowing his eyes maliciously at Izzy and Tentamon.   
  
"Yeah..." Gotsumon nodded, standing in a similar fashion.   
  
Izzy facefaulted. "No way! How did you two get from the alley to here right in front of us so fast?"   
  
"Well its simple..." Pumpkinmon began, he paused, then he turned to Gotsumon. "Um Gotsumon, how in fact did we get here?"   
  
Gotsumon shrugged. "I haven't a clue! It really doesn't make a lot of sense!"   
  
Izzy then composed himself. "Anyway guys, I was just wondering, are you the same Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon Matt and TK met four years ago, when Myotismon came to Odabia?"   
  
"We sure are!" Pumpkinmon grinned, as he and Gotsumon did a dance and then kneeled down with outstretched hands.   
  
"Ta-da!" they both shouted at the same time.   
  
Izzy and Tentamon clapped. "Very good..." Izzy chuckled. "But does that mean Myotismon is back?"   
  
Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon facefaulted and looked at each other and back at Izzy again.   
  
"We would NEVER work for that scum Myotismon again!" Pumpkinmon exclaimed.   
  
"I mean he wore lipstick! At least, it looked like he did!" Gotsumon added.   
  
"And every day, we had to go down to the cellars and get a new tankard of blood!" Pumpkinmon shivered. "I had stains on me for weeks!"   
  
"And going down there gave me the heebie-jeebies!" Gotsumon gulped.   
  
Izzy sweatdropped. "Yeah guys...but um...how in fact did you escape from wherever Myotismon sent you?"   
  
Pumpkinmon's voice turned to a whisper. "Oh it's the most horrible, terrible, most gruesome, terrifying, scary, awful, terrib-"   
  
"You said that." Gotsumon pointed out.   
  
"I did? Oh right, well..it's the most gruelling, spine-tingling, spooky, wretched,-"   
  
Izzy facefaulted. "Oh just get to the point!"   
  
Pumpkinmon's face turned to a hurt expression. "Hey! Who's narrating this story, anyhow? Well it's the most awful place in the combined universes, it's a realm where creatures from any part of the space/time continuum are sent, and it was created by Myotismon. Who you see, created it to send his most disobedient of servants. When Myotismon used his attack on us, and his bats devoured us, then transported us bit-by-bit to that awful place! Its run by Demonmon, a Mega level Digimon, the most barmy old codger anybody's ever met! Ever day, we and the others are tortured for all eternity, but somehow, through a diemensional flaw, we were transported us to the real world! Where we have been ever since! Demonmon has tried to get us back, but we won't let 'im! But there's other prisoners there! Poor guys, like us, who've been there ten times as long as we have! So we gotta save them!"   
  
Izzy and Tentamon nodded and looked at each other nervously but Gotsumon was snoring on the ground.   
  
Pumpkinmon kicked him. "Wake up rock features!"   
  
Gotsumon snorted and stood up. "Hey! Whatcha do that for? I knew the story already!"   
  
"Oh yeah..."   
  
Izzy sighed. "Well, if what you two are saying is true..."   
  
"Oh its true!" Pumpkinmon shouted. "As true as the nose on my face!"   
  
"But you don't have any nose..." Gotsumon pointed out.   
  
"If what your saying is true," Izzy went on. "Then we must go to that realm, free the other prisoners, and defeat Demonmon!"   
  
Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon sweatdropped. "You mean we have to go back there?"   
  
"Yep!"   
  
Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon each wrapped themselves around one of Izzy's legs.   
  
"Don't make us go back there!" Pumpkinmon wailed. "I'm too young to die!"   
  
"Woe is us!" Gotsumon shouted.   
  
"Look guys...you... have to..." Izzy pointed out, trying to pry Pumpkinmon off his right leg, as Tentamon tried to pry Gotsumon off his left. "...you're the only two who knows that place!"   
  
Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon got off and Izzy's legs and Pumpkinmon grinned. "Y'mean, like an adventure?!"   
  
"And expedition!" Gotsumon grinned.   
  
Izzy sweatdropped and looked at Tentamon. "I'll call the others..." 


	5. Demonmon's Realm

"No problem! Lets kick this guy's Digital butt!" Davis said, slamming his fist into his other hand.   
  
"I'm with you Davish!" Veemon grinned.   
  
Soon after Izzy had encountered Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, he had called Davis, Yolei, Ken. Cody, Kari, TK and their Digimon over to assist with defeating Demonmon. They were at Izzy's house, in his room, and Izzy had explained the situation, though some were sceptical.   
  
"I find it hard to believe Izzy..." Yolei shrugged. "Who's word do we have to take on all this? A freak with rocks for brains, and the other with an axe stuck in a brain made of pumpkin!"   
  
Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon who were sitting with Yolei, Ken and their Digimon on Izzy's bed, looked annoyed.   
  
"What I find hard to believe Four Eyes..." Pumpkinmon said, turning to Yolei. "As how Mr. Boyfriend there..." he pointed at Ken, who sweatdropped. "Would go out with a freak like you!"   
  
"Why YOU!!!!!!!" Yolei snarled, who looked ready to rip Pumpkinmon apart, but Ken and Hawkmon held her back.   
  
"You certainly have our condolences..." Gotsumon muttered, patting Ken on the back.   
  
"Look, cut this out everybody! This fighting is getting us nowhere!" Izzy shouted and everyone was silent.   
  
"This is not helping the situation at all..." Izzy said, as everyone calmed down.   
  
"Its not helping my bashed up computer!" TK put in.   
  
Gotsumon jumped off the bed. "Want to make something of it TB?"   
  
"Oh where did you get that?" Yolei said slyly. "The Big Book of Jokes by Davis Motomyia?"   
  
"Hey!" Davis protested.   
  
"We wouldn't get our jokes off a gogglehead like that!" Pumpkinmon put in.   
  
"HEY!" Davis said again.   
  
"That's not very nice!" Kari snapped.   
  
"Hey! What's with the camera?" Pumpkinmon asked Kari. "Do you take pictures of people with better fashion ideas? Cause baby, you certainly need them!"   
  
"Don't talk to Kari like that!" Gatomon shouted, jumping in front of Kari defensively, flashing her claws.   
  
"Want to make somethin' of it furball?" Pumpkinmon asked.   
  
"Hey!" Veemon protested, jumping in front of Gatomon, flashing his teeth.   
  
"Hah!" Pumpkinmon laughed. "PrinceCharmingmon to the rescue!"   
  
Veemon and Gatomon went red.   
  
"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Gatomon exclaimed.   
  
"Some people certainly have a way of putting their foot in it!" Hawkmon muttered to Yolei.   
  
"Hey! You got something to say feathers-for-brains?" Gotsumon asked.   
"I say! That was uncalled for!" Hawkmon said.   
  
And soon everyone was at it again, Izzy sighed and sat back in his chair by the computer, while everyone was arguing.   
  
When everyone calmed down, Izzy took a deep breath and spoke again. "Okay everyone, the one problem we have to address is how we're going to get to this place?"   
  
"No prob!" Pumpkinmon grinned, under the scratch marks he received from both Gatomon and Veemon. "We've been there, all we need is someone's D3 and we can concentrate and open the portal!"   
  
"So hand it over Four Eyes!" Pumpkinmon ordered, holding his hand out to Yolei.   
  
"I'm not giving anything to you pumpkin head!" Yolei snarled.   
  
"Here you go!" Davis said, grinning evily, as he flung his D3 at Pumpkinmon, hitting him in the back of the head.   
  
"Ouch!" Pumpkinmon shouted, nursing the bruise and muttering under his breath as he picked up the D3.   
  
"That looks like fun!" Yolei grinned, throwing her D3 at Pumpkinmon, which hit him right in the face.   
  
"Cut this out!" Izzy ordered, as Yolei's D3 hit him in the face.   
  
"Oh...bad aim! Sorry..." Pumpkinmon chuckled nervously.   
  
Izzy handed Yolei's D3 back to her as Pumpkinmon walked over to Izzy's computer desk, got up on it, and held Davis' D3 up to the computer screen as everyone stood behind him .   
  
Pumpkinmon closed his eyes and focused. "Digi-Part Open Sesame!" he ordered as everyone burst out laughing.   
  
Pumpkinmon sweatdropped. "W-What?"   
  
Izzy told him the correct term to open a Digi-Port and Pumpkinmon went red.   
  
"S-Sorry folks..." he chuckled as he shouted 'Digi-Port Open!'   
  
Instead of a pleasant image of the Digital World, the image on the computer showed cavern of lava and fire and the cracking of whips and moans of pain could be heard.   
  
And before they realised it, everyone was sucked in....   
  
  
  
  
"Isn't this a sunny place?" TK muttered, as the Digimon and Digidestined, looked around at their surroundings.   
  
They were all standing on a pathway cut into a cavern wall, and emerged from a television screen embedded into the wall.   
  
"HALT!" a voice bellowed, and the Digidestined and Digimon gasped when they saw the nine-foot tall, snarling, muscular, horned figure of -   
  
"Demonmon!" Pumpkinmon wailed, jumping into Yolei's arms, to which she quickly dropped him.   
  
  
Demonmon's reptile-like eyes darted to the small forms of Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon who were standing beside the Digidestined.   
  
"Ah!" he grinned. "You have finally returned! I'll be taking you back to the mines!" Demonmon looked at the Digidestined and their Digimon. "You all can go, I have no quarrel with you!"   
  
"Not so fast you devil-wannabe!" Davis shouted, stepping forward. "We're here to shut you down permanently!"   
  
"No! No Davis!" Izzy said, running forward and taking Davis aside. "Em, will you hold on a sec?" Izzy asked Demonmon.   
  
Demonmon shrugged. "No problem!"   
  
"Look Davis," Izzy said. "Remember our plan, we go free the prisoners, and Kari and Gatomon handle Demonmon, right?"   
  
Davis nodded. "Oh yeah! C'mon everybody!" he waved, as and the other Digidestined ran down the opposite side of the pathway.   
  
Demonmon laughed. "Hah! You pathetic Digidestined think you can stop me?"   
  
"If we had a nickel for every time an evil Digimon has said that to us..." Tentamon began. "...we would eh...have a lot of nickels!"   
  
Demonmon sweatdropped. "I don't know what's worse, having to face you in battle, or putting up with your lousy puns!"   
  
Izzy turned to Kari and Gatomon. "Now Gatomon! Digivolve to Angewomon!"   
  
"I can't!" Gatomon said. "We don't have the crest of Light!"   
  
"But the power of Light isn't in the crest!" Izzy pointed out. "It's just focused through it, the power of Light is in Kari!"   
  
Kari nodded. "You're right Izzy! Gatomon! Digivolve!"   
  
"Gatomon digivolved to....Angewomon!"   
  
In a flash of light, the angelic form of Angewomon floated there in front of Demonmon   
  
Demonmon grinned. "Hmmm...Angewomon, eh? How about when this is over and I defeat you we can-"   
  
"Can it!" Angewomon bellowed. "We're here to put an end to your operation!"   
  
Demonmon outstretched his previously unseen wings. "Well, lets rumble!" he shouted, as he charged towards Angewomon.   
  
Nearby, Izzy and Kari sat beside Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon who were chomping on popcorn.   
  
"He's right though!!" Pumpkinmon nodded. "Angewomon sure is a looker! Hey Gotsumon, what do you think are my chances?"   
  
"Honestly? Four billion to one!" Gotsumon replied, as Pumpkinmon facefaulted.   
  
WHAM!   
  
"Oh that's got to hurt..." Gotsumon muttered, watching the battle.   
  
"Yeouch!" Pumpkinmon gasped.   
  
"Impressive!" Izzy nodded.   
  
"Go Angewomon!" Kari shouted.   
  
KRACK!   
  
"Whoa!" Gotsumon said, his jaw nearly hitting the ground.   
  
"Oh man! That's gotta be sore!" Pumpkinmon nodded.   
  
"Most impressive!" Izzy grinned.   
  
"Go! Go! Go!" Kari shouted.   
  
THUD!   
  
"Ooo...I can't look!" Gotsumon gulped, choking on his popcorn.   
  
"Never, NEVER get this lady mad at me!" Pumpkinmon gulped, covering his eyes.   
  
"A very impressive display of combat techniques..." Izzy nodded, stroking his chin.   
  
"That my Digimon!" Kari laughed.   
  
"I don't understand this attraction to violence!" Tentamon shrugged.   
  
Hovering in the air, in front of them, was a battered and bruised Demonmon, and a victorious Angewomon floating in front of him.   
  
"Now it end!" Angewomon shouted, as a familiar arrow appeared in her hand. "Celestial Arrow!"   
  
The arrow flew towards Demonmon and stuck in his gullet.   
  
"I had only one day left till retirement!" he muttered stupidly as he exploded in a wave of Digital Energy.   
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, the Digidestined, their Digimon and, (or course), Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were back in Izzy's room and celebrating a job well done.   
  
"It was cool! Wait till I tell you all about it..." Davis exclaimed, telling Kari, how he and Veemon freed the prisoners and Demonmon's servants, with SOME help from the others!   
  
Meanwhile, Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon were chatting up a very flattered Gatomon.   
  
"It was a very, very, very great prievelege seeing you tonight in action Gatomon!" Pumpkinmon grinned, going red.   
  
"VERY!" Gotsumon nodded, also going red.   
  
"So if your not busy Friday night..." Pumpkinmon grinned, cleaning his throat.   
  
"Forget it guys!" Veemon smiled, walking over and wrapping his arms around Gatomon. "She's mine! And its staying that way!"   
  
"Hm! Only in your dreams!" Gatomon laughed, shoving Veemon to the ground.   
  
"Yeah! That's for sure!" Veemon sighed, sweatdropping.   
  
"So Pumpkinmon..." Izzy asked. "What are you and Gotsumon going to do now?"   
  
Pumpkinmon shrugged. "Ahhh...I dunno...its a big world out there...well, thanks for everything guys! C'mon! Gotsumon!" Pumpkinmon ordered, grabbing Gotsumon by the arm, (who was still ogling Gatomon), and they walked out the door.   
  
The Digidestined and Digimon had no sooner said their goodbyes when Pumpkinmon stuck his head in.   
  
"One more thing," Pumpkinmon said. "In Demonmon's realm, some of those prisoners were murderers and psychotics, so there was no need to free them!"   
  
Ken sweatdropped. "Y-You never said that..."   
  
Pumpkinmon walked out, him and Gotsumon chuckling. "Yeah I know! Kinda funny huh? We just set free a load of murders and psychotics!"   
  
The Digidestined and Digimon all facefaulted and sweatdropped - sometimes, these adventures never turned out right!   
  
  
THE END!   
  
So whatcha think? Think I should do a sequeal? (I've thought of an idea for one - it'll be much funner!) Well? Review and let me know! 


End file.
